Watch Out for the Quiet Ones
by MirandaTam42
Summary: Slightly AU A Very Potter Musical in which Bellatrix survived at the end and Voldemort has to be make a choice. This features slightly dark!Quirrell and a Lucius Malfoy who isn't too happy with life as the host of evil headquarters. T for language, brief torture, and PREVIOUSLY sex (down for rewrite). AVPM AVPS Team starkid Quirrellmort Quirrelmort Voldemort Bellatrix


**Brief torture and language, hence the T rating. There WAS smut here but I've taken it down for a rewrite, should be back up someday.**

**! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# !**

Bellatrix pulled herself off of the ground and scanned the area for any more of the Hogwarts brats. The room where Molly had tried to kill her was deserted of any vermin, so she assumed they'd all gone off to celebrate. She wasn't sure if Voldemort had been killed, but she was sure that he would've gone back to Malfoy Manor to wait for any other Death Eaters to return. Brushing dirt off of her dress as she went, Bellatrix walked out of the perimeter of the wards around Hogwarts and disapparated as soon as she could.

Quirrell shivered in his prisoner nightie and looked out over the stormy sea surrounding the island of Azkaban. Voldemort was dead, huh? He knew that the ministry must be sure if they let him go, but a part of him had a feeling that Voldemort wasn't truly gone. If he was alive he would've retreated to Death Eater headquarters to regroup. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Malfoy Manor and vanished a moment later.

Quirrell and Bellatrix appeared on the doorsteps of Malfoy Manor at the exact same time. They took a moment to stare at each other and then immediately started throwing hexes at one another.

'Jelly Legs Jinx!'

'Impedimentia!'

'Bat Bogey Hex!'

'Sectumsempra!'

"What the hell are you two doing?" roared Lucius Malfoy as he flung open the front door and knocked both of them off of their feet. "The wizard cops are out there looking for us and if you don't quit screaming at each other they'll get here even faster!"

"Let's take this inside," growled Bellatrix.

Lucius held out his hands, pulled them both to their feet and dragged them inside while saying, "Please wipe your feet on the doormat, don't jinx my furniture as those sofas and coffee tables are antiques and if you're wearing shoes with black soles please take them off now as my dance floor doesn't need to look like a middle school gym." Lucius released them once they were inside his dance studio and they resumed their fight with renewed vigor of hate.

'Sectumsempra!'

'Locomotor Mortis!'

'Petrificus totalus!'

'Stupefy!'

Bellatrix's face contorted in her rage and at last she shouted her favorite spell:

'Crucio!'

Much to Lucius and Bellatrix's surprise, Quirrell meant business as he shouted out his own.

'Crucio!'

As Quirrell and Bellatrix tried to torture one another Lucius sat on a swivel chair that obviously didn't belong in a dance studio. "Just look at this mess," he groaned. "'Hosting the Dark Lord is a great honor' they said, 'Malfoy Manor will be forever remembered as a place of pureblood victory', they said."

Bellatrix started screeching at Quirrell as her curses kept missing, "YOU KNOW HE ONLY LOVED ME RIGHT? NOT A PATHETIC LOSER LIKE YOU!"

Lucius continued to lament his fate, "Now I have a couple of lunatics trying to make each other suffer a painful death-"

"HE ONLY WANTED YOU FOR YOUR BODY, YOU STUPID SLUT!"

"The Black's house elf ate my peacocks-"

"AT LEAST HE WANTED ME; HE THREW YOU AWAY LIKE THE GARBAGE YOU ARE, HALF-BLOOD!"

"The whole fucking house got rearranged-"

"I HELPED HIM ACCOMPLISH HIS RETURN WHILE YOU DID NOTHING YOU SKANK!"

"Some asshole stole Narcissa's deodorant a few weeks ago and I've had to sleep in with her-"

"I'VE BEEN HIS HEAD LUETENANT EVER SINCE WE WERE AT HOGWARTS TOGETHER, AND HE USED YOU AND TOSSED YOU, AND CAME BACK FOR ME!"

"Those bastards who moved all of my furniture dragged it on the floor and scratched it up-"

"AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER HE LEFT, EH? HE'S GONE NOW BUT IN THE END HE'LL LOOK BACK IN THE AFTERLIFE AND KNOW THAT WHILE HE MADE THE MISTAKE OF PICKING YOU, HE SHOULD'VE PICKED ME. CRUCIO!" Quirrell's spell hit her and he grinned as she fell hard enough she was bruised and started screaming in pain on the floor. She kicked and struggled and rasped out cries of agony as Quirrell mercilessly enjoyed watching her nerves burn. "How does it feel, Bella? I'll bet mine is even more potent than yours was, as I have many more reasons to hate you than you did to hate me."

"And my ears have never quite adjusted to Bellatrix's screaming, although it's nice now that it's not from sex." Quirrell jumped and started at Lucius's voice and accidentally lifted the cruciatus curse from Bellatrix.

She took the opportunity and shrieked, 'Sectumsempra!'

The spell barely missed Quirrell because of Bellatrix's lack of concentration from being freshly tortured and Quirrell started firing spells at her again and they were back in the full swing of a duel.

"And after these weeks of seeing my home filled with werewolves and thugs and highly violent and inartistic Death Eaters, I've just gotten used to all the shit."

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" roared Voldemort, who had walked in with his new body unnoticed. Quirrell and Bellatrix obeyed but continued firing nonverbal spells at each other. "STOP IT! YOU TWO ARE MY FRIENDS!"

"THAT'S WHY WE'RE FIGHTING!" Quirrell and Bellatrix managed to fire even more spells at each other than before as they tried even harder to one up the other and put on an impressive show for Voldemort.

"QUIT IT!" Quirrell and Bellatrix were so far gone in their loathing that they continued despite Voldemort yelling at them and the ceased only when Voldemort stepped in between them into the line of fire. "Explain yourselves!"

"This idiotic half blood whelp thinks that you actually give a shit about him, and that you'd take him over me."

"I know what we had was real Voldemort, and I've been keeping myself alive by fighting this bitch who doesn't deserve you!"

"Woah, woah, settle down, geez." Voldemort turned to Lucius. "You let these two fight and try to kill each other, knowing how much they mean to me?"

"You know the general rule of survival, don't you? Never get in the way of girls who are fighting."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"YOU SURE ACT LIKE ONE!" shouted Bellatrix, whose wand hand was twitching with the barely restrained urge to make Quirrell pay for the cruciatus curse he'd hit her with earlier.

"YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS! SHUT. UP." Voldemort reached out and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Can't we all just get along and be friends?"

"No."

"Nope."

"They've been trying to kill each other for quite awhile now, and Quirrell actually managed to get Bellatrix with a cruciatus. You're looking at a lost cause if you seriously want them to get along," said Lucius.

Voldemort sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Pick one of us," said Bellatrix.

"Yeah, choose who you're going to be with," said Quirrell.

Voldemort glanced between the two of them. Bellatrix had been loyal and a wonderful partner for many years, and he never wanted to see her go. However, Quirrell was a truer friend and the one he loved, both inside and out.

"I-I-I" Why was this so hard? Voldemort let his hand drop from Bellatrix's shoulder. "Quirrell. I choose Quirrell. He's my soul mate, and I couldn't bear to be without him. I need him." Voldemort gave Quirrell's shoulder a small squeeze and looked down at the ground as Bellatrix let out a rough sob and then started screaming at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Bella! Trixie, I can still be friends with you, we can still hang out, right?"

"NO. WE'RE THROUGH. YOU BROKE MY HEART AND-AND I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Bellatrix stomped to the other side of the room. "GOODBYE FOR FUCKING EVER, I'LL-I'LL- GOD, I GUESS I'LL JUST GO BACK TO MY HUSBAND!" She disapparated and Lucius started clapping.

"Bravo! Thanks for getting rid of her. Now then my Dark Lord, what's the plan?"

"There isn't one, Lucius." Voldemort looked Quirrell in the eyes and said, "I don't want a life of evil anymore. I have all I need right here." Quirrell smiled at him and Voldemort could detect the sincerity of it reflected in his eyes, as well as something else he didn't want to think about with Lucius sitting behind them.

"Well then, do you mind if I continue to be evil, as I haven't found love yet in my life? Yaxley will be here soon, and we were going to discuss evil plans."

"Sure Lucius, do what you like. Although," Voldemort gave Lucius a knowing smirk, "I think you might find out that love is closer than you think, especially with Yaxley coming over. You two might not wind up discussing evil plans tonight."

Lucius's face turned bright red, "My lord, this is not a Glee episode! Not everyone is gay and not everyone can fit into a perfect pairing with their immediate friends and just hook up at a moment's notice."

"You're right Lucius, it isn't. It's a group of Slytherins who used to stay up all night choreographing dances and talking about how everyone else in the school hated them and how they only had each other. It's way worse than a Glee episode."

"Well, okay, I guess you're right. Meanwhile, could you two leave?"

"Absolutely," said Quirrell. Quirrell held Voldemort's hand and transported them to his home where he stayed outside of Hogwarts. It was fairly small, and as Quirrell broke down his defensive charms and picked the lock (the key had been lost long ago) Voldemort could see he was breathing hard even though the duel with Bellatrix had ended quite awhile ago. Quirrell finally got it open and ushered Voldemort inside.

"Voldemort, how did you survive?" asked Quirrell as he shut and locked the door.

"Well," Voldemort glanced around the small one bedroom place Quirrell called home and noticed with admiration the bookshelves lining most of the wallspace that didn't have a window on it in the living room and the overall cleanness of the place. "When we broke apart in the graveyard, even though I didn't show it or say anything, and I treated you like shit, well, when we broke my soul was fragile and I love you so much that a piece of it stayed attached to yours."

"I love you too," whispered Quirrell. Without saying anything both of them walked into the other's arms and held each other. Voldemort noticed that Quirrell's body felt extremely warm despite the fact that he was wearing only his nightie and that his heart was pounding.

"Are you okay, Quirrell?"

Quirrell pulled back a tiny bit and kissed Voldemort on the lips. Voldemort shivered but kissed back, happiness soaring through him at his first romantic contact with Quirrell. However, he began to understand what the heat in Quirrell was when Quirrell licked Voldemort's lips and then dove in when Voldemort opened his mouth. Quirrell's arms tightened around Voldemort and one of them moved up to the back of his skull, both holding him still and petting his hair with a few fingers. Voldemort responded just as enthusiastically and squeezed Quirrell's body harder against his own, feeling warmth pulse through him as Quirrell backed him up against a rare spot of the wall that was bookshelf-free. Quirrell moved his other hand from Voldemort's waist to the small of his back and gently stroked the spot that Quirrell knew would be sensitive.

Voldemort jumped and moaned as tingles ran up his spine and throughout his body. Quirrell pecked his lips and placed the hand that had been at the back of Voldemort's head to his collarbone. "You chose me earlier tonight, and I chose you long ago." Quirrell pushed Voldemort against the wall. "And now, I need to claim you." He stroked the part of Voldemort's spine that he could reach up and down and kissed his cheek as Voldemort moaned louder. "What do you say, Voldemort?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There was previously smut here but I've taken it down for a rewrite. Hopefully I can get it done but it may be permanent as I have other things to do, but this was badly enough written that it keeps bothering me.**


End file.
